Two Thieves
by RiverRunsCold
Summary: Kyra was just a normal 23 year old well at least she was, before that damn storm hit, now she finds herself in middle earth with nothing but a cute hobbit and grey wizard to keep her company...when she said she wanted to go to middle earth this isn't what she had in mind.
1. The storm

Two Thieves CH 1 The Storm

I was sitting on my couch, well it wasn't really my house, it was my friend, Kayla's house.

"So...are you and Jaeden going to see the new Hobbit movie?" Kayla asks as she her fingers move rapidly across her IPhone screen.

"Yeah, well Jaeden me and...Alexis," I reply, whispering the last part.

"You're such an...idiot." She scoffs rolling her eyes.

"Why?why exactly am I an idiot?" I ask, annoyed.

"Gee I don't know Kyra, would an idiot bring her dates ex to the date?" Kayla replies sarcastically, glaring at me.

"If the idiots best friend just so happened to be this ex than no, I don't think it's idiotic at all." I say, taking a sip of power aid.

"You know she's pissed at you right?" Kayla asks me, finally putting her phone down.

"Yeah, that's why I invited her!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Well, you can still change your mind, I mean the movie doesn't start for a couple hours, you could always tell her to get recked and you could have a romantic evening with Jae." Kayla replies, jumping out of her chair.

"No, I don't think so." I reply, flashing her a fake smile as I got up as well.

"So...are you excited for Christmas?" Kayla asks, sipping some egg nog.

"You mean the time of year where I HAVE to buy EVERYONE in my family including you a gift, no not really; how about you?" I reply, popping a peppermint kiss in my mouth.

"Oh my god!-"

"Here we go."

"I have so much planned for you and Cosgray!"

She says, beaming.

"Really? Can't you meddle in some one else's love life or I don't know get a love life." I reply rolling my eyes at her.

"Nope and nope." Kayla says, smirking.

"How about...uuuhhhh, Shawn from next door? He's cute." I suggest.

"Now who is meddling in who's love life?" Kayla says, taking another swig of her egg nog.

"Or lack there of." I mutter to myself.

"Heard that!" She shouts from her seat near the kitchen table, I swear she had the ears of a wolf sometimes. I run back into the living room and then plop myself down on the couch. I pulled back the curtains covering the living room window to find a giant storm cloud rolling slowly towards us.

"Ah, crap." I sigh, falling back onto the couch, head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asks me as she enters the living room.

"There's a storm coming, oh god, I freaking hate storms." I mumble, avoiding my friends question.

"Calm down, It's probably just a thunder storm." Kayla says instinctively rubbing my back.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I mutter, why was I so afraid of storms, well you'll probably find out later.

"Come on, you'll be fine." Kayla whispers reassuringly.

"K-keep t-talking." I sigh, my breath was growing unsteady.

"This'll be over soon than you and Jaeden can enjoy-"

"A-and Alexis." I huff.

"Uh, yeah, so that you Jaeden and Alexis can enjoy-" This time she was interrupted by a clash of thunder.

"Oh god, oh g-god!" I yell hoarsely.

"Shhh, its just thunder!" She tells trying to compete with the on going rumpling.

"Please,please,please.." I kept muttering to myself, Kayla must of heard it because she started freaking out.

"Oh my god!" She yells starring wide eyed out the window before she suddenly passes out. I was to surprised and scared to do anything before I also passed out, can't say it was my first time doing that or the last for that matter.

When I woke up I saw a glint of sunlight and beautiful hills everywhere, was this Heaven?


	2. Middle earth

Two Thieves CH 2: Middle earth

I squinted at the horizon, I swore I saw something. A house I could see a house, several houses in fact. There was a town nearby!

"Hello!" I yell, which echoed back at me. Looks like I was the only one here. Wait! Where was Kayla?

"Kayla!?" I yell, which also echoed. I was REALLY alone. I found myself sobbing, I was so confused, nothing made sense. Where the Hell am I? Where is Kayla?

"Kayla, we're not in Kansas anymore." I mutter to myself.

**A lot of traveling later...**

I could see the town way more clearly now. A couple days prier I had my eyes checked, there were very bad, he said it was from staring at a computer screen to long, I needed glasses but when I arrived here my eyesight returned to what it used to be. This place was strange, I missed home.

"Don't fret Kyra, you may see home yet." A man says from behind me, causing me to jump, I really didn't want to turn around.

"I-I don't want any trouble." I say weakly.

"Nether do I." The man replies, his voice was getter closer.

"Who are you?" I ask more confidently.

"My name is Gandalf, but some people know me as Gandalf the Gray." He replies, tapping my shoulder causing me to spin around. He looked very old, maybe in his late sixties; he was wearing a gray pointy hat and a big grey cloak to match. He did look like Gandalf, and this did look like Middle Earth.

"No way," I mutter, squinting up at him, he was unbelievably tall, or I was unbelievably small. "No freaking way!"

"Yes way!" Gandalf replies raising a eyebrow.

"Where am I, for real where am I?" I ask him reluctantly, Middle earth wasn't real, there's no way, it's funny me and Alexis always talked about going there as kids.

"Why Middle Earth of course, but you already knew that didn't you?" He says, smirking at me, causing his crows feet to show.

"How did you- oh! That's right your Gandalf. Why am I hear, Gray?" I ask , crouching down, my neck was starting to get sore from all this looking up.

"I summoned you here of course!" He replies.

"So do you know the name of the town I'm heading to?" I ask him, causing him to smile to himself.

"Yes, that is the Shire, where the Hobbits live."

Gandalf replies. That's where Bilbo is.

"Why did you summon me here?" I ask him.

"Because I need you for something, you might want to take a look at your feet." He says. I looked down to find my feet had grown very large and had hair all over them. My height, the feet, oh my god, I'm a HOBBIT.

"Shall we be going then?" He asks, stepping beside me and sticking out his arm for me to take, I took it reluctantly, this whole thing was just so bizarre and I have even more questions than I started out with. I could thank Gandalf for that.

"This is so weird." I mutter to myself.

"Indeed it is." Gandalf replies. "Ready?" He asks, griping my hand tightly.

"Ready for what?" I ask as a sudden ball of light infiltrates my vision. If I had bad eyesight then, I definitely had bad eyesight now. As soon as the light lifted we were standing in the middle of a town, the Shire.

"Gandalf? Are we going to see Bilbo?" I ask him.

"Yes, oh and speaking of, you need to put these clothes on." Gandalf replies handing me a neat stack of old clothing.

"Where?" I ask him, looking all around me.

"Why right here of course." He says using his magic to make the clothes appear on me, I had a gray cloak and large corset, that was a bit too tight, but it fit me pretty well, I always was the tall and skinny one.

"Holy crap! You're amazing!" I say loudly, beaming.

"This I all new to you, but trust me, you'll get used to it." He replies, walking forward, which I didn't know because I was admiring my new outfit. I finally looked up and found him to be out of site, dammit all!

"Gandalf!" I yell running down small path. The houses were odd here, they were round and were built slightly underground. I couldn't believe I was in the Shire, just yesterday me and Kayla were putting up my Christmas tree.

Kayla, where the Hell was she?

"Hello!" I shout. It was starting to get dark and I was yet to find Gandalf, or anyone. I saw a big green door to my left, it looked like Bilbo's, when I had gotten closer to it I noticed that it had a symbol etched into it, just like in the movie. This was definitely Bilbo's house.

I gently knock on the front door. Soon I heard the pitter patter of hobbit feet inside. The door was opened quite quickly and when it was I looked straight to Bilbo, yeah that was him alright, cute as a button.

"What did you want?" He asks politely. His night is about to get a Hell of a lot worse.

"I'm Kyra, I was wondering if you've seen Gandalf, possibly?" I ask, I knew he did, but what was I going to say? ' I know Gandalf was here, tell me where he went.'

"Yes, why? Do you know him?" He asks, holding the door open with his foot now.

"Yeah, sort of." I reply. "So... May I come in?"

"Um, uh, yes of course, I was just brewing some tea." He says, gesturing for me to come in, and I did. This was going to be a long night.


	3. A very expected journey

**Two Thieves ch 3 A very expected **

**journey**

"So you know Gandalf?" Bilbo asks while pouring my tea. "How? I mean how did you meet?"

"He kind of just showed up while I was wa... Heading back to my Hobbit hole." I reply, playing with my tea cup and saucer.

"H-have you seen his fireworks?" The shy hobbit asks.

"No, I don't believe I have." I reply, smiling, causing him to blush, there it was, the awkward silence.

"So, you have a nice house." I say nervously, why was I nervous?

"Thank you, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" He asks.

"Um, well, me and Gandalf were talking for a while, then I lost him, some how, and I tracked him here." I reply. "Are you sure he's not here?"

"I think I'd know if a tall grey wizard were in my house." Bilbo jokes, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, well how are you doing?" I ask, not able to look him in the eye.

"I'm well, thank you." He replies, his fingers intertwining.

"You might want to get some more tea, and hide your cheese knife." I say whispering the last part, laughing to myself.

"S'cuse me?" He asks just as the bell rings.

"No, excuse you." I whisper as he walks towards the large round door.

"Umm, hello?" Bilbo says, eyebrows raised, I didn't even need to see who was at the door, I already knew, it was that bald guy you know that one guy. Dwalin I think.

"So you are the thief." The dwarf says walking into his house, ignoring the Hobbit, which was extremely rude.

"T-thief?! No, I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo replies. "Now would you mind telling me who you are?"

"What good is a thief if he doesn't know how to steal?" The dwarf mutters, walking into the kitchen, where I was chilling. "Oh! I didn't know you had company, or will she be joining us?"

"Joining what?" Bilbo asks, obviously starting to get annoyed, oh just you wait.

"Joining in on the journey of course, is it not today? Was it cancelled?" The dwarf asks.

"N-no, nothing's been cancelled!" Bilbo replies, confused.

"Oh, good." The dwarf replies, smiling

contently.

"W-who are you?" He yells at the dwarf as he leaves the kitchen, ignoring poor Bilbo, yet again.

"I wouldn't waste your breath." I sigh, playing with my tea cup.

"B-but, he's just come into my house for no reason, I only think it's natural to question him." Bilbo replies, taking a quick swig of his tea.

"Just trust me, okay, dwarves are very difficult." I say, looking into his eyes for the first time, which were a beautiful shade of brown, like mine!

"So, I just let it happen? Even if they pillage my house?" He asks, rolling his eyes as he says the last part.

"Even if they do something you don't understand to your cheese knife, saying anything is futile." I reply, laughing to myself, I love quoting that YouTube poop, it's hilarious. Cheese knife!

"Okay." He agrees, uneasily.

"You know Gandalf is behind this, right?" I ask, smirking.

"Oh, I have no doubt." Bilbo replies, returning my smirk.

"So maybe you and me should just hang out in here... And drink tea." I suggest, leaning over the table.

"Well if tonight is going to be Hell, like you say, than I'd rather spend it with you." He says raising his glass, for a toast.

"Same goes for me!" I reply, bringing my glass to his, which made a clinking sound.

Another knock at the door, causing Bilbo to sigh into his cup, just as he was about to take a drink to.

"And so the night begins." I say smiling, making Bilbo snort.

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" The dwarf yells from somewhere in the house.

"Should I?" He asks me.

"Yeah, probably." I reply, causing him to get up and walk out of the kitchen.

"Why can't I just have a peaceful night?" He mutters to himself as he opens the door, I already knew who was on the other side, Balin, you know Balin, 'There is no way into the mountain.' The Guy who kinda looks like Santa Claus, that reminds me, the day after tomorrow here will be Christmas in my world. Did they have Christmas here?

"Come on in!" He says sarcastically, I think.

"Thank you!" Balin exclaims, walking through the front door. Were dwarves really that naive?

"Now if that's over with, I can get back to having a semi peaceful night." Bilbo mutters, walking back into the kitchen, where I was waiting patiently.

"Hey, wow you look pissed." I say as he basically stares holes in my forehead.

"Oh, um, sorry about that Kyra." Bilbo apologizes.

"Nah, it's alright." I reply smirking, raising my glass, ready to take a sip of tea, right as another dwarf, Kili and Fili to be exact, knock on the front door.

"Oh, I should probably get that." Bilbo states rolling his eyes, very angry at the world, before turning on his heals and answering the door for the third time tonight.

"Hello! Come in!" Bilbo says to them, right after he opens the door, not even letting them introduce themselves.

"Do you mind if we bring our food into the kitchen?" The dwarves who came in earlier ask Bilbo.

"Fine. But don't disturb the lady!" He calls after them as they race to the kitchen door.

"Don't worry! I'll knock them out if it comes to that!" Fili shouts back, following the other dwarves. They ran into the kitchen one by one.

"Hello lass!" Balin says, smiling at me.

"So, are you the thieves wife? Or are you courting? Anything like that?" The loud bald dwarf asks, licking his fingers.

"No, I've only just met him, like you all!" I reply a bit to loudly, causing a panicked looking Bilbo to run into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes I'm fine, just making conversation." I say, a bit confused about why he's worried about me.

"Don't worry laddie, we wouldn't do anything to hurt our second thief!" Balin exclaims, causing me to face palm, I didn't give a damn about this journey, I just want to go home.

"What?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at Balin, just as the doorbell rings for the forth time, (damn those convenient bells!) causing Bilbo to explode.

"I have far to many dwarves in my kitchen as it is! If this is some blot-heads idea of a joke, well I can only say (chuckles sarcastically) it's in very poor taste." He mutters, as he opens his front door, dwarves come tumbling into the small house, and among them is dear Gandalf, which I of course know. Oh and if it wasn't already obvious Bilbo mutters this quite loudly. "Gandalf!"

Soon the whole kitchen was a mess, dwarves were singing, while waiting for there leader to show up, which would probably be any minute now, it was almost midnight, Bilbo was quite irritable, which I would be to if dwarves raided my house.

"Hey Bilbo." I say, poking him on the shoulder.

"Hello Kyra!" He replies, smiling at me. "I'm glad to see someone who isn't a dwarf!"

"Yeah, I would be too!" I say laughing.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" Bilbo asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, under the circumstances." I reply, smiling, causing him to blush, damn him and his shy cuteness!

"So... Are you going?" Bilbo mutters.

"S'cuse me?" I ask, wanting him to repeat himself.

"Are you going?" He asks slowly, scratching his nose, he looked so cute when he did that, stop thinking that! Just answer the damn question!

"U-um, I-I don't know, I think so, maybe." I reply, looking towards the ceiling, a blush making it's way up my neck, dammit all!

"Oh, well, I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave my house, but I also have this part of me, a large part (I giggle slightly, and thought- 'that's what she said', Bilbo ignored it) mind you, telling me to go, I want a second opinion, what do you think I should do?" He asks, looking straight into my eyes.

"I think you should probably make this decision on your own, but if it were me, yes I would go." I reply, walking back into the kitchen where the dwarves are, leaving Bilbo to his thoughts. Apparently Thorin still hadn't arrived yet but if I had to guess he'd be here in one...two...three, Doorbell!


End file.
